Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli
Herzlich Willkommen Hi! Cool,dass du dich endlich angemeldet bekommen hast!Tolle Story übrigens.Mir gefällt deine Idee mit Bota Magna und der Stadt! I-Toa der Legenden 15:44, 1. Mär. 2010 (UTC) HI, Stachli. Schön das du dich endlich registriert hast^^. Ich freu mich auf eine aktive Zusammenarbeit Thor ,der Sohn des Odin 15:46, 1. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Hi meinerseits Danke für den Empfang und... ja, mir fällt grad kein Thema ein - also überlegt euch eins. Ich arbeite außerdem grad an Konzepten von dem hier. Ja dann - wie findet ihr eigentlich das Nui-Universum? Stachli 12:16, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Hallo Stachli! Toll, dass du dich angemeldet hast. Deine Story ist total super! Eine echt tolle Idee! Weiter so! Gresh18 12:38, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Danke fürs Lob, Gresh! Ich finde deine Geschichte ebenfalls super. Übrigens arbeite ich gerade an Mini-Videos für meine Story, kann sie aber noch nicht hochladen. Ich muss jetzt off. Stachli 16:49, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab grad gelesen,dass du auch Spore-fan bist.Ich nämlich auch!Ich bin unte dem Namen Riderus angemeldet.Was ist denn deine Lieblingsfigur,die du in Spore erstellt hast? I-Toa der Legenden 13:14, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Verdammt bin ich altmodisch;-) D'ie einzigen PC Games die ich cool finde, sind älter dieses Wiki. [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Dr.']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Frankenstein']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 13:38, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) @Toa der Legenden: Meine Lieblingskreatur: Stachli :D. Übrigens: Gib bei Sporecast suchen ein: Top 6. Da kannst du meine Top-Kreaturen abonnieren! @Jadekaiser: Das ist doch egal! Jedem das seine :D! Stachli 13:51, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) OK,werd ich machen! @Jade:Was sind denn deine Lieblings-Games? I-Toa der Legenden 14:04, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) D'''ie erste Version des Ego Shooters Unreal, dann das Spiel The Wheel of Time und last but not ließt Giants cizen Kaputo. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Dr.]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Frankenstein']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 14:25, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Wollt ihr in meiner Story vorkommen? Nun, da ihr schon mal über meine Disku gestolpert seid, will ich euch was fragen: Wollt ihr in meiner Story vorkommen? Alle Charaktere (außer Lhikan) sind noch unbesetzt - also meldet euch! Stachli 15:44, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Wenn's geht würd ich gern ein Soldat aus dem Bund der Zeit sein. I-Toa der Legenden 16:04, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) geht klar! Ich mach mich ans MOCen und ... Willst du dir selbst einen Namen ausdenken? Wenn ja, sag mir ihn! Stachli 16:08, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Nööö,lieber nich,ich will mich doch überraschen lassen;-) I-Toa der Legenden 16:10, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Gut, dann denk ich über einen Namen nach... Möchtest du ein bestimmtes Element? Und willst du deinem Charakter schon Charaktermerkmale geben? Ein besonderer Maskenwunsch? Wenn ja, schreib mir! Stachli 16:34, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Also vom Element her Pflanzenleben oder Plasma,das ist ganz egal.Bei der Maskenkraft und der Charaktereigenschaft überlass ich deiner Fantasie frei Wahl. Ach ja,bevor ich's vergesse:Das gehört nun dir^^ Danke Danke! Echt total nett von dir! Stachli 16:39, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) center|450px '''''Für dich;-) D'a du ja so ein Fan von Spor Tierchen bist;-), das in deinem Award sieht gut aus. Würde ich dir diese Rolle in meiner Story widmen;-)! Bild:Rahkshi_Rokuhl.JPG| Rohkul '' --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Dr.]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Frankenstein']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 18:46, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Toll! Danke für deinen Award! Von mir bekommst du auch einen... Die Rolle finde ich echt super! Stachli 18:55, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ich würde in deiner Story gerne als Teridax vorkommen (nur wenn es in Ordnung ist). Ach ja, ich habe auch noch was für dich ^^: [[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Hodges']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Axonnmaster|'the']] [[Story (Axonnmaster)|'Reptile']]